


Another Kiss and You'll Be Mine One Track Mind

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e10 Honeymoon, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, for the sake of practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek.Canon compliant missing scene from S1E10, David POV.(Title from Tina Turner's cover of "Addicted to Love")
Relationships: Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Another Kiss and You'll Be Mine One Track Mind

The second night Stevie and David have sex, everyone is a little more prepared for the ceiling mirror. They are also much more sober, and thus more nervous.

It was “for the sake of practice,” David had found himself saying in the middle of the street, nervous that she’d laugh in his face. But Stevie had agreed, “for the sake of proficiency,” and casually flirted with him on the rest of their walk back to the motel.

He was frankly a little surprised that she wanted to have sex again after the _awkward as hell_ Morning After just hours ago. But, who was he to turn down good sex? He hadn’t meant to seek out anyone for sex, but if the offer was presenting itself, there could definitely be worse partners. She was beautiful, intelligent, and really fucking funny. Truth be told they may be too much alike, but one does love the familiar.

Seeing his wasted parents before getting intimate was not an ideal encounter, but it resulted in them rushing to the room and having something to laugh about before things turned serious again.

“What a fucking night!” Stevie giggles, locking the door behind him. “Ted’s awkward dinner party _plus_ your parents are fucking high!” She kicks off her shoes and grabs a beer from the ice bucket David was still holding.

“Ugh, that’s the worst.” He takes the bottle from her and opens it at the built-in bottle opener on the kitchenette wall. He cracks one open for himself as well before continuing. “I mean, it’s like, have the decency to stay home and be sloppy. Don’t let the whole town see you!” He balances against the wall and unties his shoes with one hand. When Stevie doesn’t say anything, he glances up at her. She sips her beer delicately, smirking as she watches him. “What?!” he huffs.

Her smirk grows wider and she turns away while speaking. “Nothing…you just…” she sways a little, apparently guarding her words. “You care,” she says finally.

David finishes taking off his shoes and straightens abruptly. “No, I don’t.” The notion went completely against the veneer he had built up over the past two decades.

Stevie full-on grins, “Yes, you do.”

“So?!” he replies indignantly.

“So…it’s…nice,” she steps closer to him slowly.

_Oh._

“Really?” his voice is noticeably softer now. It was strange how behind he felt today. Stevie was surprising him left and right. “Wait a second, is that…turning you on?” Stevie glances away awkwardly but doesn’t retreat. “Oh my God, it is!” David claps a hand over his mouth feigning surprise.

“Yeah, well so what if it is?! It’s nice!” she rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry for being attracted to people who care about other people.”

He can’t stop the smile creeping over his face, and he knows the way he does it accentuates his jawline and full lips. David keeps his eyes on her as they both take swigs from their beers.

She takes another slow step toward him, looking everywhere but directly at him. Her long hair wafts gently around her face and David suddenly longs to push it out of the way. So, raising his arm slowly and leaning forward to close the space between them, he does.

Stevie closes her eyes against his touch. Warmth spreading in his chest, he leans down and gently kisses her soft, plump lips again. It was a different experience when sober – in a nice way. The pressure she returns when she tilts her chin up is perfect. He lets his hand cup the side of her neck, thumb resting on her jawbone, keeping her mouth offered up for him. This _was_ nice, he thinks to himself.

Suddenly, she pulls back. “Don’t drop the beers this time!” she exhales in a rush.

His eyes grow wide in surprise and blink rapidly, “O…kay.”

“It was just a bitch to get out of the carpet earlier,” she cringes awkwardly.

David can feel his mouth flapping open and closed a few times idiotically and he can't stop it. So when Stevie takes his bottle from him and sets it gently on the table he doesn’t move a muscle. And when she stands in front of him again, reaching up on tiptoes to plant her lips on his, the warmth in his chest shoots downward to pool in his groin. With his eyes closed, he sees a momentary flash to the last time she did that, in this very room. This was definitely a new and interesting territory for his current life situation.

With hands free they are now both able to properly hold and grip each other. Stevie wraps her arms around David’s shoulders, and he reciprocates holding her firmly by the waist. He spreads his hands wide for maximum contact and he can feel her heady breathing under his palms. God, she was a good kisser. There was a reason it was her go-to move when she was drunk. If he was honest, he was looking forward to being on the receiving end of that sometime. When she sucks gently on his lower lip, he can feel it in his fucking toes. She tastes like the red wine they had with dinner and the little bit of beer she had sipped.

“Mmm,” he lets the soft moan escape his throat and it produces the desired reaction of Stevie pressing her pelvis into his groin. The friction was delicious, and he longs to chase it, chase the rush, chase her.

Gripping her tighter, he guides her backward toward the bed. He tries not to think of her cleaning the room after their first night together there, and how many sets of red satin sheets the motel has in storage. He pulls her floaty blouse up and over her head, letting it fall to the side, pleased to see the lacy bra she's wearing underneath and captures her lips again in a searing kiss. When her legs bump against the mattress her hands begin fumbling with the buttons of his designer, floral shirt. He breaks the kiss himself so he can undo the top few buttons, trying to avoid an awkward situation with his silver chain tucked under his collar.

When it was finally free of his arms, Stevie’s petite, warm hands make a home on his chest, stroking gently, teasing his nipples as her palms graze them. Kissing her deeply, David guides her to sit on the bed before straightening and stepping into the bathroom. It takes him no time at all to spot the condom dispenser but to his horror it requires 25 cents. “Fuck,” he whispers softly, searching his pockets for change.

“Just turn the dial!” Stevie shouts from the bed, he can hear the soft rustling of the sheets under her.

David follows her directions, carefully turning the chrome knob and is rewarded when a gold wrapped condom drops onto the counter. He shrugs, and habitually checks his appearance in the mirror over the sink before returning to the bedroom – his hair still looked really good, although a little tousled. He stops suddenly when he sees Stevie sitting primly on the side of the bed, arms crossed over her front.

“We forgot about the mirror,” he says softly.

“Yeah, yup,” she nods, stoic.

“Yeah,” he sits next to her, sucking in his stomach and placing the condom on the bedside table. “Okay, well…” he starts slowly, “we will _definitely_ dim the lights again, just for comfort. And…” he swallows hard, throat dry from the alcohol and nerves. “And I want you to know that _I_ think you look…really, really good. Like, really. And like, I’m not just saying that because we’re friends.”

Stevie scoffs and elbows him, obviously embarrassed by the compliment.

David playfully elbows her back, catching her gaze and holding it. She had a nice, genuine smile. “And _you_ say…” he prompts, not at all teasing, but trying to act like he is.

With an exasperated gasp, Stevie full-on shoves him now, leading them to both fall back onto the bed. “Shut up, you know you’re hot,” she whispers, kissing him deeply.

They make out lazily, tongues exploring, hands skimming warm skin, hips pressing and shifting searching for friction, meaningful gazes held close. Wordlessly, the moment heating up, they shift to undo buttons and zips and shimmy jeans down legs. Down to designer briefs, David leaves the bed just to dim the lights and rolls his eyes when the disco ball starts shooting sparkles around the room. It would have to do.

He sighs as he gets under the coverlet with Stevie, slotting his leg between her thighs, sinking slowly to catch his mouth with hers again. Her fingers dig into his arms and he dips his head to trail his tongue along her jaw, finally nibbling her earlobe in that way he just found out yesterday that she liked. He liked knowing this information about her. Liked knowing that she arched into his hand when he fondled her breast lazily over her bra. Liked knowing that she found him attractive and wanted him exploring her body like this.

His dick gets harder the more she responds to his touch - sighing, gripping him where she can reach, raking her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, gently directing him where to kiss and lick her skin. He moves to settle in between her legs when she pulls him back up to her.

“Hang on,” she whispers against his mouth. Using hips, legs, and hands she directs him to lay on his back, pressing her full body against his.

The movement reflects in the ceiling mirror and momentarily distracts him. He has to admit they look really hot in this particular pose. Her pale skin really sets off his darker tones. He relaxes and smiles to himself as he languidly kisses her again. He sucks in a slow breath as her hand trails down his torso to his full-on erection straining through his black briefs.

“Can we,” she whispers between kisses, stroking him slowly, “go down on each other?”

David nods, “mmhmm!”

“I mean,” she gasps as he sucks on her bottom lip. “Fuuuck,” she sighs, “I mean, at the same time?”

He stills and shifts back to look at her more directly, “Umm, _fuck_ _yes_.” He props himself up on his elbows as she sits back on her knees. She’s grinning ear-to-ear like the cat who caught the canary. It makes him grin too, “So, do you like…to be on top? Or? …On your side? Or?”

“On top, please,” she says very politely. Her bra is off and on the floor in a flash and she sits back to peel her underwear off and away.

No time is wasted taking his own off and settling back against the pillows. As she starts to shift to straddle him, David stops her, “Wait, come here first.” He cups the back of her neck gently to kiss her soft, lips again.

He helps her get her legs situated at his shoulders and guides her hips back to sit on his face. Unable to quell his enthusiasm, he licks her slit starting at the clit, opening her up and tasting the evidence of her growing arousal. He loved how wet she was, how he did that to her.

“Fuck, David,” she exhales, falling forward gently to her hands.

He can’t help that his cock twitches a little in anticipation, and her breath is hot against his very exposed skin. She grips him firmly with one hand and licks him from shaft to tip over and over, lubing him up with enough saliva to begin stroking and sucking him achingly slowly.

As much as he loves this absolutely filthy position, being serviced is very distracting, so he lets his muscle memory take over. He uses his thumbs to spread her folds wide open for maximum contact. When she finally takes him to the back of her throat, he buries his face in her pussy, lapping at her clit like his life depends on getting in as many reps as possible.

“Umph!” she groans, cock muffling her voice. She pops off and strokes him, matching his fast rhythm.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he gasps, “that’s a good way to may me come too soon.”

“Well, ditto! So cut it out,” she slows to a more restrained pace, licking idle circles around the head of his cock and deep-throating him again.

He really wants to laugh but instead gently bites the flesh at the top of her thigh. The strangled noise that escapes Stevie’s throat is obscene, and it sends a fresh surge of arousal and adrenaline straight to his cock. In retaliation, he rubs firm circles into her clit with his thumb while licking the faint bite mark he left. She stills her strokes and he can feel her supporting hand grip the sheets.

“Mmmmm,” she hums around his cock and he has to angle his hips to pull himself out of her mouth so he doesn’t come down her throat. “Fuuuuck…yes.” Her head lolls forward, her long raven hair tickling his thighs.

When his tongue joins his thumb, it doesn’t take much more work on her clit to make her fall apart completely. Her stroking hand stills, gripping the base of his dick firmly as she moans and absently whispers, “yes!” repeatedly.

David loves having that effect on people. It was probably his favorite thing about sex, making the other person lose all control. His own climax he could sometimes take or leave, but Stevie seemed determinedly in the giving mood tonight.

She rolls off his face and lays sprawled across the bed next to him, his cock somehow still in her grip. “Fuck me,” it was more of a demand than a request.

“Okay, yup.” It’s only as he shifts to grab the condom from the table that she finally lets go of his cock.

They end up laying long ways across the bed as David slips the condom on and enters her hot center. She spreads her thighs wide, welcoming him in, inviting him to sink deeper. God, this felt good. He tried not to think about anything as he found a good rhythm. Not even the sparkles from the disco ball would distract him from chasing this pleasure tonight. If she was going to be such a willing partner David was determined to show them both a good time.

With each pump Stevie tilts her hips up to meet him. She hooks one calf around his thigh, guiding him to go deeper, harder. Panting together, he holds her gaze for a moment as he moves, mouths slack as they kiss sloppily a few times and he knows she’s close again. He can feel it in her tense muscles and hear it in her gasps.

Once again, the knowledge that it was his doing brings him closer to the edge himself. He chases the rush, pumping into her faster, slick skin slapping together shamelessly. She tilts her head back and lets out a moan that shakes the walls and suddenly he’s falling, seeing stars as he comes, grunting into her shoulder. 

God, he could get used to this. There was so much to hate about this town, and this was not one of those things.

They recover and finish the beers, chatting about nothing and fooling around with the ceiling mirror until they start dozing. Around 2am he wakes to Stevie shuffling around the room getting fully dressed.

“Sorry!” she whispers when she realizes he’s awake. “I just…I don’t want another scene with your dad in the morning.”

He nods in understanding, weighing whether he should return to his own room or not.

Stevie finds her other shoe and dons her top. “So, um,” she shuffles near the door. “I’ll see you…later?”

“Of course,” he smiles in the dark and rakes a hand through his hair as she closes the door softly behind her. He lays there for a moment, thinking about…everything. The room is too strange and gaudy without her to make fun of it with. So, he dresses carefully and cleans up a little before leaving too.

It would come to him not much later that he was _yet again_ not in the healthiest of relationships. He would be a little sad about it, but not at all surprised with himself.


End file.
